On ne touche pas au roi
by Nyx the Coyote Kit
Summary: Ryner était dans la merde, et tout ce qu'il avait fait c'était dormir dans le lit de Sion, comme à son habitude. TiirxRyner, non-con LucilexRyner
1. Chapter 1

Le calme plat. C'est la seule chose dont il avait connaissance. Le calme plat... et cette odeur, trop faible mais quand même présente, qu'il avait appris à apprécier de plus en plus. Enfouissant son nez dans l'oreiller moelleux, Ryner se dit qu'il devrait penser à un moyen de faire dormir le roi plus souvent, que cette odeur qui commençait à l'enivrer au fil des jours augmente en intensité et qu'il puis s'abandonner complètement à elle... Il tenta de se caller encore plus dans le lit confortable, heureux du calme qui régnait. Pas de folle de dango, pas de folle électrique... personne pour venir le déranger, sauf peut-être un certain roi marié à son boulot et y consacrant bien plus de temps qu'il n'était bon pour la santé. Un sourire lui étira les lèvres à la pensé de son ami. Eh bien, Ryner ne voyait aucun inconvénient à faire les heures de sommeil du roi, si celui-ci ne consentait pas à les faire lui-même! Et il commencerait immédiatement avec une bonne sieste d'après-midi en cette matinée nuageuse! Satisfait de sa résolution, il laissa le sommeil, toujours tout près, l'enlacer et se lover à sa conscience, l'emportant loin du royaume de l'éveil... jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit brutalement arraché par un bruit suspect. Il ne figea pas, ne se tendit pas, fit simplement semblant d'être profondément endormi comme il devrait l'être, et resta à l'affût. Peut-être son esprit lui jouait-il des tours? Il resta immobile un moment, contrôlant sa respiration pour tenter de maintenir sa couverture. Non, quelqu'un était bien dans la pièce. Le son était peut-être venu de son imagination, mais les yeux qui lui trouaient la peau au travers des draps étaient bien réels. Il en avait la chair de poule. Ça continua ainsi un moment, en silence, Ryner faisant semblait d'être endormi et l'autre le fixant intensément d'une manière qui ne présageait rien de bon pour le porteur de l'Alpha Stigma... Soudain, il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et il sentit le regard meurtrier le quitter un moment. La porte se referma et il dut lutter pour ne pas sourire en reconnaissant le soupire qui lui parvint. Il attendit sans bouger, entendant les pas se rapprocher du lit, maintenant même sa couverture alors qu'un Sion anormalement éreinté le poussa pour avoir un peu de place. Sion se coucha à côté de lui, si près... et le regard menaçant devint dix fois pire. Ryner était bien figé, cette fois, sous l'intensité meurtrière du regard qui pesait sur lui. Il avait pensé peut-être se tourner pour enlasser Sion, prétendant être endormi et dormir en cuillère avec le roi, mais il était incapable du moindre mouvement. Il avait même peine à respirer. À côté de lui, il entendit la respiration de Sion ralentir, s'approfondir, signe qu'il était bel et bien endormi. Il entendit un pas. Cette fois, aucun doute, ce n'était pas un son produit par son esprit. Il garda les yeux fermés, cependant, même s'il savait que l'autre dans la pièce avait depuis longtemps compris qu'il faisait semblant. Ryner commençait à paniquer intérieurement, mais tentait de se calmer en se disant que l'autre ne pouvait rien lui faire, au risque de réveiller le roi pendant un trop rare moment de sommeil. La tension s'accentua dans son corps lorsqu'il comprit que l'autre continuait de s'approcher et il lui semblait que la haine dans le regard braqué sur lui s'accroissait. Ryner déglutit avec difficulté. L'autre personne était maintenant à côté du lit. Soudain, il n'était plus aussi sûr que l'autre ne ferait rien. Paniqué, il essaya de penser à un moyen de s'échapper sans réveiller le roi assoupi, mais avant qu'il puisse réellement envisager une échappatoire... Il sentit une main se poser sur sa gorge et serrer. Il agrippa le bras qui l'étranglait, ses yeux larmoyant s'ouvrant pour au moins tenter de distinguer son assaillant...


	2. Chapter 2

**X3 alors en fait, à partir d'ici j'ai eu de l'aide d'une amie sur Facebook. elle m'a aidé à me trouver des idées pour continuer, et j'lui ai dit que j'allais la mentionner quand je posterais ici. donc... t'es contente, Matsu?**

* * *

><p><em>Il sentit une main se poser sur sa <em>_gorge et serrer. Il agrippa le bras qui l'étranglait, ses yeux __larmoyants s'ouvrant pour au moins tenter de distinguer son __assaillant..._ C'était un soldat de l'armée de Roland, encore en uniforme. Un espion? Un traitre? Non, l'homme semblait terrorisé. Et puis le regard meurtrier sur lui était toujours présent. Ryner savait qu'il était en danger. Il agrippa le bras de l'homme et commença à s'agitter pour tenter de se libérer avant de suffoquer.

"À ta place je ne ferais pas ça, porteur de l'Alpha Stigma," dit doucement une voix, non loin de là. Ryner figea complètement. Il reconnaissait cette voix. "Si tu réveilles Sion, alors qu'il s'est enfin résigné à dormir quelques heures, je pourrais m'énerver et tu aurais alors beaucoup plus de raisons de me craindre."

Miran Froaude se pencha un peu au-dessus de lui pour se faire voir, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Ryner aurait voulu lui demander ce qui se passait, ce qu'il voulait dire, ce qu'il avait derrière la tête... pourquoi il était là... mais la poigne sur sa gorge ne lui permettait même pas de respirer. Sa vision commençait même à s'obscurcir. Était-ce comme ça qu'il allait mourir? Asphyxié juste à côté de Sion? Il se demanda amèrement comment le roi réagirait en se réveillant pour voir son cadavre étendu à côté de lui... Non... Miran prendrait soin de se débarrasser de son corps... il n'était pas idiot.

"Relâche un peu, je n'ai pas l'intention de le tuer. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Non, j'ai quelque chose de bien mieux en réserve pour lui. Serre juste assez pour qu'il soit incapable du moindre son."

Le soldat obéit et la prise sur la gorge de Ryner se déserra un tout petit peu. Le manque d'air lui donnait des vertiges, mais il savait que ce ne serait pas assez pour lui faire perdre connaissance. Il lança un regard noir à son tourmenteur, toujours debout près du lit à le regarder de cet air sadique empli de haine. Puis soudain, l'inattendu survint, sous la forme d'une main sortie de nulle part qui envoya le soldat valser près de la porte. Le regard de Miran se fit perçant et si possible encore plus menaçant. Sans se retourner, il se tendit, portant son attention ailleurs dans la pièce. Quelqu'un apparut dans un coin et en se redressant un peu pour regarder qui c'était, Ryner le reconnut... le grand frère de Ferris: Lucile Eris. Ryner se mit à pleurer intérieurement, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour se retrouver dans une telle situation. Lucile fit quelque pas en avant, se rapprochant d'eux.

"Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta présence, Eris?", demanda Miran, sa voix aussi tranchante que la lame de Ferris.

Le blond leur sourit, ses yeux toujours fermés, en faisant encore quelques pas dans leur direction. "C'est désolant, mais je ne peux permettre à aucun de vous deux de toucher à Sa Majesté," dit-il, son ton comme la rose la plus enchanteresse, mais hérissée d'épines meurtrières.

Et Ryner décida de profiter du fait que les deux hommes se distrayaient mutuellement pour tenter d'immiter le soldat et s'éclipser. Cependant, juste comme il atteignait la porte close et qu'il tendait le bras pour l'ouvrir, le parfum de la liberté et d'une sécurité provisoire presque palpable dans l'air... il sentit une main à l'arrière de sa tête et son front heurta la porte de plein fouet. Sonné, il ne put même pas réagir en voyant les deux hommes s'approcher de lui à pas lent, leur regard lui promettant une infinité de souffrances innommables... Une main l'empoigna à la gorge, dans une affreuse parodie de ce qui s'était passé à la Maison Eris quand il y était allé rencontrer Lucile. Pas assez pour qu'il s'asphyxie, mais suffisamment pour l'empêcher d'émettre le moindre son. Une seule chose tournait dans la tête de Ryner: il était cuit, et il n'avait rien fait de mal.


	3. Chapter 3

_Une seule chose tournait dans la tête de Ryner: il était cuit, et il n'avait rien fait de mal. _Les deux hommes devant lui se regardèrent brièvement, sans doute pour valider leur commun accord, et Ryner figea alors qu'ils tendirent les mains vers lui... Ils furent interrompus par un bruit de vitre fracassée et trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers les fenêtres... à temps pour voir une forme sombre aux yeux rouges luisants se relever et regarder dans leur direction. Un nom s'accrocha sur les lèvres de Ryner, qui les mordit pour ne pas le dire. Qui sait ce que cela aurait pu engendrer comme pensées sadiques dans les esprits des deux fous à lier qui l'avaient à leur merci! Ryner profita de leur moment de distraction pour lancer un Izuchi sur Tiir, qui, comme anticipé, absorba la magie avec un grand sourire à moitié dément avant de s'élancer à toute vitesse dans leur direction. Sans doute par réflexe, Miran et Lucile s'écartèrent d'un bond, oubliant pour une fraction de seconde l'existence même du porteur de l'Alpha Stigma. Fraction de seconde qui fut suffisante pour que Tiir le tire sur ses pieds, passe ses bras autour de lui et l'emporte à la vitesse de l'éclair par la fenêtre brisée. Ils ne parcoururent pas une grande distance avant de s'arrêter, dans les branches d'un arbre non loin du château, bien à l'abri dans le feuillage. Tiir laissa Ryner prendre pied sur la branche avant de s'écarter d'un pas et détourner le regard, comme gêné. Confus, Ryner baissa les yeux... et figea de surprise. Il avait perdu sa cape et son armure, il avait un bras hors de sa tunique et son pantalon, défait, menaçait de l'abandonner d'un moment à l'autre, révélant la peau de son bas-ventre et quelques poils pubiens... À la hâte, il arrangea ses vêtements, ses joues en feu, puis sursauta en sentant des bras l'enlacer alors qu'il lissait sa tunique. Tiir enfouit son nez au creux du cou de Ryner, comme ça, sans un mot... et un éclair violet au-delà de l'épaule du porteur de l'Iino Dwoue sonna des sirènes d'alarme dans la tête du brun. Sans réfléchir, Ryner tira son ami sur le côté, juste à temps pour éviter une bête des ombres, et ils dégringolèrent de l'arbre, cassant branche après branche, avant de s'écraser au sol, Ryner le premier. Il retint un cri de douleur alors que son pauvre dos heurta le tapis de branches cassées et fit un effort surhumain pour se relever avec Tiir... et se faire tirer à toute vitesse par celui-ci, vers le lointain, alors que des bêtes des ombres les pourchassaient, et un éclais doré dans les branches l'avertissait que Miran n'était pas le seul à leur donner la chasse... Quand Sion se réveilla, plusieurs heures plus tard, le décors qui l'acceuilli le fit figer de surprise. Ses draps étaient sans dessus dessous, alors qu'il savait ne pas bouger beaucoup en dormant, et une fenêtre avait été brisée, sans doute de l'extérieur puisque la vitre se trouvait éparpillée sur le sol de sa chambre. Aussi, près de la porte, il pouvait reconnaître l'armure de Ryner. Que s'était-il passé, au juste! Après s'être rendu à son bureau et avoir été complimenté sur son air reposé (d'ailleurs, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi une telle fatigue s'était soudain abattue sur lui), il fit convoquer Ferris, qu'il chargea de dcouvrir ce qui s'était passé. À la fin de la journée, il n'en savait pas vraiment plus après que Ferris lui eut fait son rapport... Apparemment, quelqu'un avait versé quelque chose pour le faire dormir dans son café... et non seulement Ryner, mais aussi Miran Froaude et Lucile Eris restaient introuvables. Un étrange sentiment d'appréhension agrippa les trippes du roi, mais il n'avait pas de preuves... Quand il était allé se coucher, il était certain que Ryner avait été dans son lit... d'ailleurs, il se souvenait encore l'avoir poussé pour se faire un peu de place et s'être endormi le dos contre le côté de son meilleur ami, s'attendant à moitié à ce que le brun se tourne pour roupiller en cuillère avec lui... mais il s'était endormi avant que ça arrive. Que s'était-il passé pendant son sommeil!


	4. Chapter 4

_Que s'était-il passé pendant son sommeil!_ Il en avait la migraine, à force de s'interroger sur le quoi et le pourquoi... Et puis... Ryner était capable se défendre tout seul si jamais ce que le roi craignait arrivait, pas vrai? Du côté des porteurs des yeux de dieu en fuite, ils avaient couru toute la journée, ayant à peine réussi à se cacher quelques minutes pour avaler une bouchée en milieu de journée. Ils croyaient être en sécurité une fois de l'autre côté de la frontière, mais même si Lucile avait semblé abandonner la chasse, Froaude, lui, les poursuivait avec semblait-il encore plus d'ardeur. Alors que le soleil se couchait, il avait même réussi à leur faire rebrousser chemin et retourner sur les terres de Roland. Lorsque disparurent les derniers rayons du soleil, Miran les perdit de vue complètement. Dans un manoir abandonné et en ruines, Tiir et Ryner tentaient de reprendre leur souffle, espérant qu'ils n'avaient pas été vus en train d'entrer par la grande porte. Ils ne voulaient pas crier victoire trop vite, cependant, et restèrent le plus silencieux possible, adossés contre la porte, blottis l'un contre l'autre, l'oreille bien tendue et à l'affût du moindre bruit pouvant annoncer l'approche de leur poursuivant. Après plus d'une demie heure tranquilles, ils commencèrent à se permettre de relaxer.

"Je crois qu'on l'a semé pour le moment," murmura Ryner, désespérément en manque de sieste mais refusant de céder à la tentation par crainte de se faire piéger pendant son sommeil.

Ils sursautèrent en entendant un grand bruit derrière eux, comme un lourd verrou. D'un bond, ils furent sur leurs pieds et face à la porte, mais rien ne bougea et ils n'entendirent pas d'autre son. Ryner déglutit avec difficulté, tendit une main tremblante et tourna la poignée... mais fut incapable d'ouvrir la porte. Il poussa et tira de toutes ses forces, mais rien à faire: la porte ne bougeait pas. Il appuya son dos dessus avec un soupire, puis leva les yeux sur son ami qui était occupé à regarder la pièce.

"On pourrait toujours sortir par une fenêtre...", proposa le porteur de l'Iino Dwoue, pensif.

"Et attirer leur attention? Non, c'est pas prudent. Si on a pas encore été repérés, on ferait mieux de trouver une autre porte pour sortir. Puisqu'on a pas encore été attaqués par des bêtes des ombres, je pensequ'il est sage de penser qu'on est en sécurité pour le moment," dit Ryner en croisant les bras.

Tiir hocha la tête affirmativement. "Oui, mais cette barraque a l'air immense... ça pourrait nous prendre un sacré moment pour trouver une porte..."

Ryner haussa les épaules. "Alors espérons qu'ils ne nous trouverons pas au moins d'ici là."

Ils soupirèrent tous deux, puis s'engagèrent lentement mais sûrement dans un couloir sombre. Au-dehors, deux ombres sourirent alors que deux paires d'yeux s'illuminèrent d'une lueur sadique, tournés vers le manoir... Sion sursauta lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit d'un coup. Il leva les yeux et se retrouva face-à-face avec une blonde le regardant d'un air sérieux qui ne présageait rien de bon. Et en effet, les nouvelles qu'elle lui rapporta n'auguraient rien de bon... surtout pour son meilleur ami...


	5. Chapter 5

_Sion sursauta lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit d'un coup. Il leva les yeux et se retrouva face-à-face avec une blonde le regardant d'un air sérieux qui ne présageait rien de bon. Et en effet, les nouvelles qu'elle lui rapporta n'auguraient rien de bon... surtout pour son meilleur ami... _Ryner et Tiir ouvrirent une autre porte, donnant sur une autre pièce remplie de meubles poussiéreux, aux quatre murs tachés par l'humidité et aux abondantes araignées. Avec un soupir, Tiir referma la porte et se retrouva face-à-face avec un baîllement de Ryner lorsqu'il se retourna vers son compagnon. Un léger sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres.

"Peut-être que nous devrions faire une pause et nous reposer un moment," murmura le porteur de l'Iino Dwoue.

L'adrénaline était retombée et le manque de sommeil en avait profité pour attaquer avec applomb, Tiir pouvait le voir. "Dit pas de bêtises... il faut qu'on sorte d'ici et qu'on réussisse à se débarrasser de ces sadiques qui veulent ma peau...", marmonna le brun, ses yeux peinant à rester ouverts, sa posture celle d'un homme sur le point de s'endormir debout.

Sans un mot de plus, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres, Tiir ouvrit de nouveau la porte qu'il venait de fermer et tira doucement son compagnon à l'intérieur avant de la refermer. Il le tira vers le sol et l'obligea à se coucher à même celui-ci, lui mettant la tête sur ses cuisses en guise d'oreiller. Trop fatigué pour offrir la moindre réelle résistance, Ryner se laissa faire et une fois installé, jeta un regard complètement éreinté à l'autre avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond. Tiir le contempla un moment, caressant distraitement ses cheveux du bout des doigts... Il sursauta en sentant le poids sur ses jambes bouger un tant soit peu et ouvrit les yeux. Il s'était endormi? Combien de temps s'était écoulé? Tâchant de garder son calme, le porteur de l'Iino Dwoue regarda son compagnon, qui fixait l'autre côté de la pièce. Il leva également les yeux, mais même s'il ne pouvait pas distinguer grand chose dans l'obscurité, il ne remarqua rien ni n'entendit rien. Il baissa de nouveau les yeux, serrant doucement l'épaule de Ryner pour ne pas l'effrayer, mais lui signifier qu'il était bien réveillé.

"J'ai cru voir quelque chose," murmura le brun en se redressant lentement. "Mais c'est parti quand tu t'es réveillé."

Tiir hocha la tête. Il croyait Ryner parce qu'il savait que celui-ci ne lui mentirait pas. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient tous deux reposé, ils pourraient reprendre leur route et tenter de trouver une porte pour sortir du manoir. Ils n'avaient trouvé rien de suspect, mais depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, il lui semblait que l'atmosphère était devenue sinistre. Il tenta de se relever, mais son compagnon le retint fermement par une épaule, sa poigne un peu plus forte que nécessaire et il cessa de bouger. Il entendit quelque chose. Des bruits de pas, qui résonnaient dans le couloir de l'autre côté de la porte. Avaient-ils été découverts? Déjà? C'était sans doute ce qui avait alerté Ryner. Ils retinrent leur souffle alors que les pas semblèrent s'arrêter juste devant la porte. Il y eut un court moment de silence, puis la poignée fut secouée, comme si elle était verrouillée et que l'autre personne n'arrivait pas à la tourner. Pendant ce qui leur sembla une éternité, les porteurs des yeux de dieu restèrent recroquevillés dans l'obscurité de la pièce, retenant leur souffle, figés d'apréhension. L'autre allait-il réussir à entrer? Si ça arrivait, ils devraient être rapides. Si Miran ou Lucile ouvraient cette porte, leur seule chance de survie serait de foncer la tête baissée et espérer réussir à s'échapper de force. S'ils n'y arrivaient pas, ils étaient morts. Ils n'avaient aucun doute là-dessus. La poignée fut secouée violemment pendant ce qui leur sembla une éternité, puis les pas s'éloignèrent. Lorsqu'enfin ils ne les entendirent plus, ils se permirent de pousser un soupire de soulagement. Ils avaient, encore une fois, réussi à s'en sortir. Ils se levèrent lentement, en tâchant de faire le moins de bruit possible, et allèrent à la porte. Tiir l'ouvrit doucement, se comptant chanceux que cette porte ne grince pas, et regarda si la voie était libre. Il trouva le couloir complètement vide. Alors qu'ils sortaient de la pièce, quelque chose tomba derrière eux, les faisant sursauter. Ils se retournèrent vivement, mais ne virent rien. Ryner considéra pendant une fraction de seconde illuminer la pièce à l'aide de sa magie lorsqu'ils entendirent un souffle rauque, gargouillant, suivit d'un bruit comme celui d'une personne se traînant sur le sol. Sans hésitation, le porteur de l'Alpha Stigma fit apparaître une boule lumineuse dans sa main et la pointa vers le reste de la pièce... mais ils ne virent rien qui était hors du commun, ni personne d'autre dans la pièce.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sans __hésitation, le porteur de l'Alpha Stigma fit apparaître une boule __lumineuse dans sa main et la pointa vers le reste de la pièce... __mais ils ne virent rien qui était hors du commun, ni personne __d'autre dans la pièce. _Ils restèrent immobiles un long moment, mais ne virent ni n'entendirent rien d'autre. Ils sortirent finalement de la pièce et refermèrent la porte derrière eux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois que c'était?", demanda Ryner, tenant sa boule lumineuse devant lui.

Tiir le regarda du coin de l'oeil. "J'en sais rien, et je crois que je préfère ne pas le savoir," avoua-t-il, des frissons d'effroi lui parcourant encore l'échine.

"Moi non plus, en fait...", concéda le brun d'un hochement de tête.

Au-dehors, de lourds nuages noirs avaient recouvert la lune et les étoiles, étendant une nuit d'encre sur tout le royaume. Seule la boule lumineuse de Ryner leur permettait de voir où ils mettaient les pieds alors qu'ils poussèrent ce qui venait de se passer dans un recoin de leur esprit, tâchant plutôt d'essayer de trouver une sortie. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir et durent tourner... pour se retrouver face-à-face avec une porte double. Ayant un mauvais pressentiment, Ryner activa son Alpha Stigma et regarda la porte... mais il n'y vit aucun piège. Tiir s'avança pour ouvrir la porte, mais figea alors que sa main était à mi-chemin de la poignée. Il se retourna brusquement mais ne vit que le froncement de sourcils et l'air interrogateur de son compagnon.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?", demanda le brun, regardant par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de bête des ombres ou il-ne-savait-quoi derrière lui qui aurait alerté l'autre.

Tiir fronça également les sourcils, mais d'un air penseur et à demi incrédule. "Rien, mais... c'est juste que... j'aurais juré...", murmura-t-il, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à trouver comment dire ce qu'il voulait dire. Il soupira. "J'ai senti... comme un souffle... sur ma nuque... Ça m'a fichu la trouille, mais j'ai peut-être dû rêver..."

"Peut-être... mais en tout cas j'ai rien fait et j'ai rien vu..."

Ils continuèrent de se regarder un moment en silence, puis le porteur de l'Iino Dwoue ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent dans la pièce. C'était une grande pièce, rappelant un peu la salle du trône de Sion... mais avec des taches de sang partout. Il leur sembla également que la température avait baissé de plusieurs degrés. Ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu de la pièce, les yeux rivés aux vitraux sombres derrière le trône... et soudain la pièce fut illuminée pendant une fraction de seconde par un éclair. Tout le manoir sembla trembler lorsque le tonnerre retentit, mais les deux hommes ne s'en préocupèrent pas. Il leur avait semblé voir une silhouette sombre contre la vitre lorsque l'éclair avait frappé, mais ç'avait sans doute été une illusion. Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. Sauf la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés, il y en avait quatre autre. Celle face au trône était bloquée par une sorte d'éboulis de pierre qui la bloquait entierement, ce qui leur laissait trois choix. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, les yeux dans les yeux, puis se tournèrent vers une même porte, en diagonal de celle par où ils étaient entrés. Ils s'avancèrent dans cette direction... puis figèrent tous deux en sentant qu'on les épiait, alors qu'ils étaient à la hauteur du trône. Ils déglutirent, décidant de ne pas s'attarder, et passèrent la porte, qu'ils refermèrent derrière eux.


	7. Chapter 7

_Ils __s'avancèrent dans cette direction... puis figèrent tous deux en __sentant qu'on les épiait, alors qu'ils étaient à la hauteur du trône. Ils déglutirent, décidant de ne pas s'attarder, et passèrent la porte, qu'ils refermèrent derrière eux._ Ils marchèrent un bon moment dans le couloir sur lequel ils débouchèrent, ouvrant les portes qu'ils croisaient au passage et passant devant un escalier effondré. Ce couloir-ci était en moins bon état que celui dans lequel ils étaient arrivés: le plafond était défoncé en plusieurs endroits, leur laissant apprecevoir les restes de pièces détruites et le ciel nuageux zébré d'éclairs. La sensation qu'on les épiait ne les quittait pas, mais elle ne s'intensifiait pas non plus et bien qu'il s'agissait d'une sensation déplaisante, ils ne se sentaient pas menacés. Lorsque la pluie commença à tomber, ils mirent les pieds dans une vaste pièce aux murs ceints de grandes fenêtres drapées de rideaux poussiéreux, tachés, décolorés par le soleil et mangés par les mites. Une magnifique harpe occupait le centre de la pièce, sur une sorte d'estrade. Il n'y avait pas d'autre porte dans la pièce. Des tables sales, abandonnées, et quelques-unes renversées occupaient l'espace autour de ce qui semblait être la piste de danse. Un sourire énigmatique étira les lèvres du porteur de l'Iino Dwoue alors que ses yeux passèrent de l'instrument orné à son compagnon. Sans avertissement, il le prit par la taille et commença à danser avec lui en riant doucement. D'abord surpris, Ryner se prêta rapidement au jeu et ils dansèrent autour de la harpe, sa cape virevoltant autour d'eux. La harpe émit une note soudain, alors que la cape du brun la frôlait, et dans leur surprise ils trébuchèrent dans leurs propres pieds et se retrouvèrent au sol, l'un sur l'autre, riant gaiement et ayant, pour un instant, oublié l'atmosphère sinistre de ce manoir abandonné et les dangers qui les guettaient sans doute au-dehors. Hors d'haleine, ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, immobiles pendant un moment. Ryner déglutit, ses yeux descendant vers les lèvres de son compagnon qui formaient un léger sourire rêveur. Et Tiir amorça la descente, lentement... et alors qu'ils étaient si près de s'embrasser... la harpe émit une autre note, distinctement. Les porteurs des yeux de dieu figèrent, leurs yeux grand ouverts se déplaçant vers l'instrument solitaire au milieu de la pièce. Une mélodie commença à s'en échapper alors qu'ils voyaient les cordes bouger, comme pincées par des mains invisibles. La réalité leur était tombé dessus comme un tas de pierre et ils se relevèrent d'un bon, perdant presque l'équilibre dans leur hâte. À la limite de leur champ de vision, ils voyaient des ombras bouger. Dans leur cou, comme la caresse de doigts agiles, et à leurs oreilles des murmures si doux qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre ce qui était dit. Pas que leur état de panique leur aurait permi de comprendre, de toute façon. Ils se retournèrent et virent les portes de la salle de bal se refermer d'elles-même alors qu'un autre magistral coup de tonnerre gronda. Les tables et les chaises renversées se remirent en place comme d'elles-mêmes et la panique des deux hommes ne fit que s'accentuer. Ils étaient prisonniers.


	8. Chapter 8

_Les tables et les chaises renversées se remirent en place comme d'elles-mêmes et la panique des deux hommes ne fit que s'accentuer. Ils étaient prisonniers._ Ils scannèrent la pièce en toute hâte à la recherche d'une échappatoire qu'ils n'auraient pas vue, n'importe quoi... et soudain, une main invisible empoigna Ryner par le col et le tira brusquement vers l'arrière et loin de son compagnon. Un cri de surprise et de panique lui échappa, attirant l'attention de Tiir qui fit volte-face immédiatement et se lança à sa poursuite. Les chaises et les tables glissèrent soudainement vers eux et, de justesse, le porteur de l'Iino Dwoue réussit à attraper son compagnon par la taille et il sauta, à temps pour éviter les meubles. La vitre de la fenêtre éclata à l'impact et ils se retrouvèrent dans une cour visiblement laissée à elle-même depuis longtemps, au gazon long et aux nombreuses mauvaises herbes. Ils roulèrent au sol en l'atteignant avant de finalement s'immobiliser dans une flaque d'eau boueuse. Le brun fut le premier à se redresser et le premier à remarquer le sang qui les tachait tous deux. Après une rapide inspection, il découvrit une légère coupure à sa tempe, quelques coupures plus importantes dans un des bras de Tiir et un morceau de verre grand comme sa main planté dans le flanc de son compagnon. Le noiraud lui sourit d'un air joueur, pas du tout inquiété par le pronostique.

"Tu n'as qu'à me lancer un peu de magie et je vais être de nouveau comme neuf, t'inquiète," lui assura-t-il.

Ryner se souvint de leur première rencontre et rit presque de sa propre stupidité. Évidemment, le porteur de l'Iino Dwoue avait raison. Dans attendre une seconde de plus, le brun s'éloigna de quelques pas et se prépara à lancer un Izuchi sur son compagnon jusqu'à ce que le regard de celui-ci passe soudain de tendre et confiant à inquiet, voire même au bord de la panique. Il leva son bras indemne pour pointer derrière lui et Ryner figea, son sang glacé. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule, à temps pour voir un inimitable éclat rouge dans la forêt à une vingtaine de mètres de lui et des bêtes des ombres commencer à apparaître, fonçant vers eux. Tiir était déjà sur pieds quand le porteur de l'Alpha Stigma le rejoint et ils coururent tous les deux, du plus vite qu'ils le purent, vers une porte non loin de là menant dans le manoir. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent enfin, ils la trouvèrent verrouillée, mais un bon coup de pied bien placé de la part du brun la fit ouvrir sans problème. Ils s'élancèrent à l'intérieur de ce qui semblait être un garde-manger et trébuchèrent sur une caisse qu'ils n'avaient pas vu dans la pénombre. Ils se retournèrent aussitôt, leurs yeux grands comme des soucoupes, et ils ne purent que regarder les bêtes se ruer vers eux, figés de terreur, sachant leur fin toute proche... La main de Tiir trouva celle de Ryner et elles se serrèrent mutuellement. Était-ce vraiment la fin? Était-ce vraiment la manière dont leur histoire allait se terminer? Les bêtes étaient maintenant presque au pas de la porte. Elles bondirent. Les deux hommes se raidirent, prêts à accueillir la mort... mais rien ne vint. Les bêtes disparurent au moment où elles passaient le cadre de porte. Tiir et Ryner restèrent figés d'incrédulité pendant un moment, puis le brun se leva et alla refermer la porte à clé. Ses bêtes ne pouvaient peut-être pas entrer, mais le porteur de l'Alpha Stigma se doutait que ça n'empêcherait pas Miran de se mettre à leurs trousses lui-même. Il se retourna vivement en entendant un gémissement et vit son compagnon balancer le morceau de vitre qui avait été dans son flanc par-dessus son épaule. Sans perdre une seconde, il lança un Izuchu sur son ami, qui l'absorba avec un large sourire et une lueur de démence dans ses yeux, mais il se reprit et se releva. Le brun fit une boule de lumière et ils regardèrent la pièce. Un garde-manger de cette taille ne pouvais pas mener qu'au-dehors... En contournant une étagère, ils trouvèrent ce qu'ils cherchaient: une porte. Cette porte les mena dans une cuisine... ensanglantée et remplie de couteaux et autres instruments tranchants. Les deux hommes déglutirent difficilement, assaillis d'un mauvais pressentiment...


	9. Chapter 9

_Cette porte les mena dans une cuisine... ensanglantée et remplie de couteaux et autres instruments tranchants. Les deux hommes déglutirent difficilement, assaillis d'un mauvais pressentiment..._ Dès que la porte se referma derrière eux, les couteaux se mirent à trembler tout autour d'eux.

"Prêt à courir?", demanda Tiir, une pointe de panique dans sa voix alors qu'il fixait la sortie.

Ryner n'eut même pas le temps de répondre. Les ustensils se mirent soudainement à voler dans leur direction, les lames reflétant la lumière dans la main du porteur de l'Alpha Stigma et les deux hommes s'élancèrent à toutes jambes. Des meubles et des casseroles virevoltèrent pour tenter de leur barrer la route et un hachoir frôla le bras de Ryner, qui fit une grimace de douleur en sentant la lame lui entailler la peau, mais bientôt ils arrivèrent à la porte qui s'ouvrit sans problème et qu'ils refermèrent instantanément derrière eux. Hors d'haleine, ils s'effondrèrent au sol pour souffler. Ils étaient dans un couloir bordé d'un côté de fenêtres et de l'autre de portes. Lorsqu'ils se relevèrent, une fois qu'ils eurent repris leur souffle, ils virent immédiatement des bêtes des ombres qui les regardaient par les fenêtres, sans bouger, comme pour leur rappeler que s'ils mettaient ne serait-ce qu'un pied au-dehors, ils seraient de la chair à pâtée... Ils marchèrent un moment, en silence, jusqu'à ce que soudain, Ryner soit tiré vers l'arrière par sa cape. Il en agrippa le col, qui l'étouffait, et Tiir réussit à l'attraper à la dernière minute pour défaire la cape, qui disparut à l'autre bout du couloir. Vraiment, ils se demandaient s'ils réussiraient à survivre. Miran les attendait au-dehors, prêt à les déchiqueter avec ses bêtes des ombres à tout moment, tandis que tout ce manoir semblait hanté d'entités malveillantes qui tentaient de leur faire du mal. Ils ne voyaient pas comment ils pourraient s'en sortir. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils devaient faire... ce qu'ils _pouvaient_ faire...

"On est dans la merde...", dit Tiir dans un soupire.

"J'te le fais pas dire...", soupira Ryner en retour, en s'assoyant dos contre un mur. "J'suis désolé de t'avoir causé autant d'ennuis... C'est après moi qu'ils en ont, tu devrais t'enfuir et me laisser là... c'est foutu de toute façon..."

Tiir agrippa les épaules de son compagnon et le plaqua violemment contre le mur. "Je t'interdis de dire ça! Si j'avais pas été là, qui sait ce qu'ils t'auraient fait! Je peux pas te laisser derrière, je refuse. Pourquoi je serais venu te chercher si c'était pour ensuite t'abandonner à une mort certaine!"

Le brun était figé, éberlué. "Tiir, je..."

Un bruit les fit figer tous deux. On aurait dit un gros bloc de pierre qui tombait au sol, à l'autre bout du couloir. Les deux hommes déglutirent avec difficulté en tournant leur regard dans la direction d'où leur était provenu le bruit. Ils ne voyaient rien, pas le moindre mouvement dans le couloir baigné de noirceur. Ils avaient la désagréable impression d'être observés. Ils ne le remarquaient que maintenant car même s'ils se savaient observés par Miran Froaude, le regard qui était maintenant braqué sur eux... Le noiraud sursauta en sentant un souffle glacé sur sa nuque et le brun le regarda avec inquiétude.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tiir?", demanda-t-il dans un murmure, essayant de masquer sa légère panique.

Avant que le porteur de l'Iino Dwoue puisse répondre, une porte non loin d'eux s'ouvrit doucement, dans un léger grincement. Ils ne virent rien, mais le bruit de quelqu'un qui rampe sur le sol leur parvint de la pièce sombre, se rapprochant lentement et accompagné d'un souffle rauque et gargouillant. La seule chose qu'ils virent à la lumière de la boule de lumière dans la main de Ryner et d'un nouvel éclair qui illumina le couloir fut la poussière s'écarter, comme si une personne qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir était réellement en train de ramper... et un peu de poussière être dérangée comme par un souffle tout près du sol... et ça se rapprochait lentement d'eux... Ils étaient figés de terreur, leurs yeux grands et leur corps tremblants...

"Al...pha... St...ig...ma...", leur parvint un gargouillis de l'endroit où la chose invisible rempait...


	10. Chapter 10

_Ils étaient figés de terreur, leurs yeux grands et leur corps tremblants..._

_"Al...pha... St...ig...ma...", leur parvint un gargouillis de l'endroit où la chose invisible rampait..._

Un frisson leur parcourut le dos et, sans réfléchir, ils se relevèrent d'un bond et prirent leurs jambes à leur cou. Une porte devant eux, qu'ils reconnurent comme menant aux cuisines, éclata d'un coup et les couteaux en sortirent, leurs lames pointées sur eux. Ils étaient pris au piège. Tiir agrippa le bras de Ryner et le tira rapidement dans la pièce à côté d'eux, refermant la porte derrière eux. Il s'attela ensuite à la barricader avec les meubles qu'il trouva dans la pièce, entendant les couteaux se ficher dans la porte de l'autre côté, puis tout devint calme à nouveau. Il tenta de reprendre son souffle, adossé au mur opposé à la porte menant au couloir. S'ils arrivaient à sortir de là vivants, le noiraud jurait d'éviter les manoirs, à l'avenir. Surtout ceux qui sont abandonnés et à moitié en ruines. Il tourna ses yeux vers son compagnon... et figea. Il était seul dans la pièce. Pourtant, il était certain d'avoir entraîné le porteur de l'Alpha Stigma avec lui! La pièce était vide et sauf la porte barricadée, il y avait deux autres portes. La première, il le découvrit, donnait sur un placard à balais remplis de bois pourri et de toiles d'araignées. La seconde donnait sur une autre pièce, également vide. Il ouvrit porte après porte, n'osant pas appeler son compagnon à haute voix, mais après près d'une demie heure et une dizaines de pièces plus tard, la peur lui agrippa les trippes. Où était Ryner! Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose? Était-il seulement toujours en vie? Non, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser ainsi. Il devait trouver le brun même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il faisait. Le trouver et sortir de cet endroit maudit. En défonçant un mur s'il le fallait. Les bêtes des ombres de Miran Froaude étaient beaucoup moins terribles que ce dont ils avaient été témoins dans ce manoir. Sa nouvelle résolution ancrée à son esprit, le porteur de l'Iino Dwoue continua ses recherches. Pendant ce temps, ailleurs dans le manoir, Ryner reprenait ses esprits. Que s'était-il passé? Un moment Tiir l'attirait dans une pièce pour échapper à des couteaux volants et le suivant... Il s'agrippa la tête alors qu'une douleur lancinante l'assailli. Il avait reçu un coup sur le crâne? Désorienté, il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Il était étendu sur un lit, dans une chambre déserte aux draperies décolorées et poussiéreuses. Seule sa cape, posée sur le pied du lit, faisait contraste à l'âge de cet endroit. Il figea. Sa cape! Que faisait-elle là! Elle avait été volée par quelque chose d'invisible! Alors pourquoi était-elle là, pliée nettement et posée sur le lit où il roupillait! Ryner n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la porte, mais figea en sentant quelque chose autour d'une de ses chevilles qui le retenait. En regardant, il vit qu'il était attaché par une corde au lit lui-même. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça! Il s'assit sur le lit et tenta de défaire le noeud, mais il figea de nouveau. Il sentait comme une main sur son épaule, qui le poussait vers l'arrière. Pris par surprise, il comprit ce qui se passait trop tard et se retrouva couché sur le dos, les poignets coincés ensembles au-dessus de sa tête par une main invisible. Une seconde main descendit le long de son torse, puis releva sa tunique par-dessus sa tête et la lui enleva. Qu'est-ce qui se passait! Qu'est-ce que cette personne ou entité ou peu importe voulait faire avec lui! Il pâlit en voyant un couteau s'approcher de lui et en sentant la main s'attaquer maintenant à son pantalon...


	11. Chapter 11

_Qu'est-ce que cette personne ou entité ou peu importe voulait faire avec lui! Il pâlit en voyant un couteau s'approcher de lui et en sentant la main s'attaquer maintenant à son pantalon..._ Tiir retint un juron en referment précipitemment la porte derrière lui. Il serra les poings lorsqu'il sentit et entendit plusieurs impacts contre la porte. Il s'était retrouvé à l'armurerie et les épées, boucliers et autres avaient décidé de l'attaquer. Il espérait seulement que cette fois-ci la porte résisterait assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse les semer, mais s'échapper d'une pièce ne comportant qu'une seule porte sans passer par celle-ci pourrait se révéler délicat. Il s'appuya sur la porte avec un soupire et soudain, un grand coup fut porté dedans. Déséquilibré, il trébucha dans une irrégularité du plancher et se retrouva la face la première dans le mur d'en face. Tiir se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier de douleur en portant ses main à sa figure. C'est qu'il faisait mal, ce mur! Il y eut un autre grand coup sur la porte derrière lui et il ouvrit les yeux, tentant de passer outre la douleur. La porte était en train de céder. C'est alors qu'un détail attira son attention: il y avait une irrégularité dans le mur sur lequel il avait foncé. En l'examinant de plus près, il réussit à ouvrir une porte dissimulée. Sans perdre de temps, il se faufila dans le passage sombre et étroit de l'autre côté de la porte et la referma. Le silence s'installa, bourdonnant à ses oreilles et seulement dérangé par le bruit de sa respiration. La noirceur dans cet étroit passage secret, car que pouvait être cet endroit sinon un passage secret, était totale. Il n'arrivait même pas à voir le bout de son nez. Il étouffa un juron en se disant que la boule lumineuse de son compagnon lui serait très utile à cet instant. Avec un soupire, il se résigna. Au moins, ce qui le poursuivait ne semblait pas connaître l'existence de ce passage, donc il était en sécurité pour l'instant. Il pourrait harpenter ce couloir, c'était mieux que rester enfermé dans une pièce sans issue. Il tendit les bras et avança à tâtons, une main frôlant l'un des murs et l'autre droit devant lui en cas d'un obstacle. À quelques reprises, il trébucha sur une irrégularité dans le sol ou sur quelque chose qu'il préférait laisser non-identifié. Il marcha pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures, à l'affût du moindre bruit ou de quoique ce soit qui indiquerait une porte. Dans cette obscurité totale, il n'avait aucune notion du temps. Soudain, il figea et retint son souffle. Il avait cru entendre quelque chose, mais c'était peut-être juste son imagination qui lui jouait des tours en transformant l'écho de ses pas. Il resta complètement immobile et attendit. Le bruit vint de nouveau. Un bruit sourd, suivit d'une voix à peine audible. Ça provenait de devant lui. Déterminé, le porteur de l'Iino Dwoue reprit sa route. Plus il avançait, plus les bruits, qui venaient par intervals irréguliers, devenaient nets. Le bruit d'un coup, suivit soit d'un cri ou d'un gémissement. Il reconnaissait cette voix... Serrant les poings, Tiir accéléra le pas, jusqu'à se retrouver à un coin droit. Le passage continuait sur sa droite, mais les bruits, plus nets que jamais, venait de directement devant lui. Sans hésitation, il frappa le mur de toutes ses forces et émit une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'il rencontra très peu de résistance. La porte dissimulée s'ouvrit et, entraîné par son élan, il se retrouva par terre dans ce qui semblait être une chambre. Il se remit rapidement sur pieds et regarda autour de lui, pour figer de nouveau devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui...


	12. Chapter 12

_La porte dissimulée s'ouvrit et, entraîné par son élan, il se retrouva par terre dans ce qui semblait être une chambre. Il se remit rapidement sur pieds et regarda autour de lui, pour figer de nouveau devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui..._ Ryner avait peine à comprendre ce qui se passait. La douleur l'empêchait de réfléchir, mais en même temps quelques pointes de plaisir l'empêchaient de perdre connaissance. Les mains invisibles lui avaient attaché les poignets aux chevilles après avoir disposé de son pantalon, puis avaient alterné entre le frapper, le couper avec le couteau et le molester en profitant de sa position vulnérable, le visage contre le lit. Il remarqua à peine l'arrivée de son compagnon alors que les doigts en lui trouvaient sa prostate et qu'il sentit la brûlure d'une nouvelle coupure sur sa cuisse. Soudain, deux bras furent autour de lui et il se fit tirer violemment du lit, émettant un petit gémissement en sentant les doigts quitter son intimité. Il lui fallut un moment pour retrouver ses esprit et se rendre compte du grognement menaçant dans son dos. Le couteau resta dans les airs devant eux pendant un moment, puis tomba au sol. Ils restèrent immobiles au sol un moment, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, enveloppé par sa chaleur et un intense sentiment de soulagement. Quand il était clair que l'entité était partie, ou du moins qu'elle les laisserait tranquilles, les porteurs des yeux de dieu se permirent un soupire. Ryner pencha sa tête vers l'arrière pour la laisser reposer sur l'épaule de son ami alors que celui-ci, le menton sur son épaule, s'attaquait aux cordes à ses poignets et à ses chevilles. Après un moment à s'acharner sur les liens, il fut clair qu'ils ne réussiraient pas à s'en débarrasser avec leurs doigts seuls. Les yeux de Tiir se levèrent alors et se posèrent sur le couteau abandonné sur le sol devant eux. Il serra un moment son compagnon dans ses bras, puis se leva et alla chercher le couteau. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il figea un moment, déglutit avec difficulté, puis s'approcha et coupa les cordes en faisant bien attention pour ne pas couper son compagnon en même temps. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il lança le couteau de toutes ses forces et celui-ci alla se ficher solidement dans le mur. Il figea de nouveau lorsque le porteur de l'Alpha Stigma l'enlaça, tremblant encore de cette terrible expérience. Tiir était figé, non pas par soulagement ou joie, mais bien toute autre chose. Il réciproqua le câlin, ses doigts caressant la peau nue du dos de son compagnon et bientôt il lui apparut qu'il avait un gros problème, situé quelque part près de son bas-ventre. Il prit les épaules du brun, l'éloigna un peu, juste assez, puis l'embrassa doucement. Ryner répondit aussitôt, se serrant plus contre le porteur de l'Iino Dwoue et ils perdirent l'équilibre, reculant, pour finalement trébucher en atteignant le lit et tombant dessus. Le noiraud inversa leur position et leur baiser devint plus intense, deux paires de mains s'attaquant aux vêtements restant. Lorsqu'enfin il n'y eut plus aucune barrière, ils s'enlacèrent, la sensation peau contre peau les rendant euphoriques. Ce n'est que lorsque l'une des mains de son partenaire lui caressa les fesses que Ryner, les évènements récents toujours vifs à sa mémoire, tenta d'arrêter son partenaire.

"Att- Attend! Tiir!", supplia-t-il en poussant doucement sur les épaules de son compagnon.

Le noiraud s'attaqua à son cou, les mouvements de ses mains stoppés pour l'instant. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?", demanda-t-il tendrement.

Maintenant qu'il pouvait réfléchir, même si ce n'était qu'un tout petit peu, Ryner sentit de l'embarras et détourna le regard, tentant de retenir ses gémissements. "Pas... pas jusqu'au bout, ok?"

Tiir figea, prenant conscience de la situation et de la demande du brun et, avec un léger sourire compréhensif et un baiser d'excuse sur les lèvres dont il n'arrivait déjà plus à se passer, empoigna leur virilité d'une seule main et les caressa ensemble. Ni un ni l'autre ne tint longtemps la route et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux exténués et leur ventre couvert de semance, mais le coeur léger et un sourire rêveur aux lèvres...


	13. Chapter 13

_Ni un ni l'autre ne tint longtemps la route et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux exténués et leur ventre couvert de semance, mais le coeur léger et un sourire rêveur aux lèvres..._ Après un dernier baiser, ils s'essuyèrent sur les draps du lit, puis s'habillèrent et quittèrent la pièce, main dans la main. Ils parcoururent plusieurs pièces sur la pointe des pieds, aux aguets, mais il leur semblait que l'atmosphère lugubre s'était levée. Bientôt, ils débouchèrent sur un couloir bordé d'un côté de fenêtres et de l'autre de portes. L'orage ayant passé, la lumière de la lune éclairait leur chemin. Ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux, puis figèrent. Un éclat rouge était apparut quelques instants dans les ténèbres d'un côté du couloir et ils sentirent le sang se glacer dans leurs veines. Ils s'apprêtaient à courir dans la direction opposée, mais les fenêtres volèrent en éclat alors que des bêtes des ombres vinrent leur barrer la route, d'autres le mettant derrière eux. Miran Froaude fit un pas dans la lumière de la lune.

"Vous avez assez couru. _Shinde, kudasai._"

Les bêtes des ombres s'élancèrent sur eux. Rapide comme l'éclair, Ryner fit disparaître les bêtes devant eux avec un Izuchi, puis Tiir et lui prirent leurs jambes à leur cou. Après plusieurs tournants, ils se retrouvèrent face à une porte. Sans perdre de temps, ils l'ouvrirent, et se retrouvèrent dans la salle du trône qu'ils avaient traversé plus tôt cette nuit-là, par l'une des portes qu'ils n'avaient pas emprunté. Ils furent assaillis soudain par la désagréable impression qu'on les observait et ils auraient sans doute figé s'ils n'avaient pas été pourchassés. Sans même ralentir, ils se dirigèrent vers la dernière porte, en diagonale d'où ils étaient entrés, et du coin de l'oeil ils crurent voir une silhouette lever un bras et les bêtes des ombres de Miran disparaître. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas, cependant, et ouvrirent la porte à la volée. Le corridor sur lequel ils débouchèrent n'était pas bordé de porte et ils coururent tout simplement, le plus vite que leurs jambes pouvaient les porter, jusqu'à une seule porte, à l'autre bout du couloir. Ils l'ouvrirent... et Tiir fit rapidement un pas de côté. Là, devant eux, à l'autre bout de la petite pièce, se tenaient Sion, Ferris et Lucile... les deux premiers fusillant le troisième du regard, puis levant un regard soulagé sur le brun, qui se tenait toujours dans le cadre de porte.

"Ryner!", s'écria Sion en venant vers lui, les bras ouverts et un sourire radieux, quoiqu'un peu fatigué, sur la figure. "Je suis si heureux que tu n'aies rien de bien grave!"

Le porteur de l'Alpha Stigma était figé de surprise. "Sion? Ferris? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?"

"Quand tu as disparu, j'ai envoyé Iris à ta recherche," l'informa la blonde, alors que sa soeur pointait sa tête de derrière elle. "Elle nous as informés que Lucile et Miran étaient à tes trousses et ensuite que tu t'étais réfugié ici, à leur merci."

"Nous sommes venus le plus vite que nous avons pu... j'espère que tout va bien?", dit Sion, inquiet, en l'enlaçant.

"Oui, oui, tout va bien...", répondit le brun, toujours éberlué. "Alors tout ce qui s'est passé ici... les bruits inexpliqués, les objets qui bougent tout seuls, les portes qui se verrouillent d'elles-mêmes... c'était lui?" Il pointa l'aîné Eris.

Sion se retourna, gardant cependant tout de même un bras autour de la taille de son ami. "Selon ce que nous avons compris, oui."

Le mouvement fut presque trop rapide pour être vu, mais Ryner réussit à attraper Tiir avant que celui-ci puisse atteindre le blond. Ferris et Sion ne parurent cependant pas surpris par la présence du deuxième porteur des yeux de dieu. Même, la blonde sourit au duo d'un air connaisseur et le roi flanqua une grande claque dans le dos de son meilleur ami.

"Je suis certain que c'est un excellent choix, cher ami. Je suis même disposé à vous libérer une chambre au château et prévoir du temps dans mon horaire surcharger si jamais vous décidez de tenir une cérémonie," leur dit Sion avec humour.

"Je suis très heureuse pour toi, Ryner. Mais en fait j'espère seulement pour cet homme charmant qui essaie de te dompter qu'il pourra réussir à garder une bête perverse telle que toi d'aller voir ailleurs. S'il réussit, il faudrait sans doute que Sion le nomme héros! Le héros qui a sauvé toutes les filles et les garçons de tes perversions!", dit Ferris avec émotion.

Tiir haussa un sourcil, complètement perdu. "De quoi ils parlent? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici?", demanda-t-il à son compagnon.

Ryner, les joues en feu, poussa un long soupire exaspéré. "Fais pas attention à ce que cette fille ou sa soeur disent et prend pas cet idiot de roi accro au travail au sérieux," lui conseilla-t-il, avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts et de le tirer vers la porte à l'autre bout de la pièce. "Maintenant, je sais pas pour toi, mais moi je considère avoir mérité une petite semaine ou quinze de sommeil."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ryner? Tu nous présente pas ta douce moitié? Trop pressé d'aller faire des trucs que les enfants ne doivent pas savoir?", le taquina la blonde alors que les deux hommes passaient à côté d'elle.

Avant que le brun puisse lui dire de se la fermer, il remarqua un éclair violet du coin de l'oeil et se retourna à temps pour voir des bêtes des ombres foncer vers eux. Cependant, Sion s'interposa et les fit disparaître avec un Izuchi, avant de s'excuser et de partir dans le couloir d'un air décidé. Ryner se demanda vaguement quel sort le jeune roi réservait à Lucile et Miran, mais avant qu'il puisse vraiment songer à la question, deux bras déjà familiers l'enlacèrent et bientôt, Tiir l'emportait au loin et, content de son sort, le porteur de l'Alpha Stigma se laissa faire volontiers, passant ses bras autour de son compagnon et se disant que peu lui importait si son "meilleur ami" se sentait seul, il pouvait maintenant partager le lit de quelqu'un d'autre sans crainte de représailles... Quelques jours de réprimandes, de punissions et de travail incessant plus tard, Sion se retrouva éreinté et sur le point de s'évanouir de sommeil à même son bureau. Punir Lucile et Miran avait été plus taxant qu'il ne voulait l'admettre et bien que la pensée qu'il ne partagerait plus jamais son lit avec son meilleur ami lui faisait un pincement au coeur, le roi de Roland avait cependant appris à apprécier quelques heures de sommeil de temps à autres dans son lit et même si la solitude d'enfin dormir seul lui pesait, il ne pouvait plus se passer de son lit pour dormir. En ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, dont la fenêtre avait entre-temps été réparée, une seule pensée lui traversait l'esprit... il devrait se procurer un lit plus grand. Pourquoi? Apparemment, la chambre qu'il avait "libérée" (lire: taxée à Miran) n'était pas au goût du jeune couple, qui préférait, semblait-il roupiller tranquillement sur son lit... Secouant la tête avec un léger sourire, Sion se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien faire de son _baka_ de meilleur ami...

_**The End...**_


End file.
